the girl whos tears never dried
by Yang Spirit Wolf
Summary: Rated T cause i'm paranoid. Hi! i'm kinda new to fanfiction so please don't be cross with is is about sesshomaru and a girl i made up named kono e has blood red hair that goes all the way to her lower back and cat-like emerald green e looks like a ninja. see ya


The Human Who Would Not Bow

Chapter one

Dangerous encounter

Once, long ago, there were six powerful demons. So powerful that anyone who challenged them would only last a second before he or she was killed. One day a little girl who was only just born names Kono Umumaki challenged them. They were amused at first but then they saw the pain and sadness in her eyes. At first they questioned this but then seeing her parents no where near them they decided to ask. "human, why is it that you challenge us an yet no one seems to be putting you up to this?" asked the leader of the six demons, Redtail. "My family died the moment i was birthed. I have come to see what made so many demons want me that they had to kill my family." answer the girl in a voice so cold hell could freeze over. The other demons looked at her in shock that she had openly challenged them yet had not. This girl was proving to be entertaining.

Suddenly one of the leader many tails wrapped around the small girl. "You look cold and hungry. Come with us and you will recieve a bath and a fresh meal when we get to our home." "why are you being nice to the brat. just kill her." said a seventh demon who had come out of the shadows. "I'm surpised at you yura. Usually you would want another victim so you have more hair." With that said they left the demoness to her thoughts. "why are you being so nice to me? I openly defied you and challenged you." asked the curious girl. "because the look in your eyes speak of true despair and pain even more worse then death. I have decide to train you as my own and keep you as my adopted child." said the calm demoness.'Why am i adopting her as my own? I should be ripping her heart out. How did she open her eyes and learn how to speak when she was born not but a while ago?'

When they got to their home they went inside, gave the girl a bath and a fresh meal, and told of how no one else had defied them like she had. "how long is your life span human?" asked the second in comand, Mona."i can live as long as a demon though i know not why. maybe it has to do with that bite i recieved from a cheetah demon on my way here." said the girl. "WHAT!YOU WERE HURT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?" sreamed all six demons. " i can very well heal them on my own. i will not rely on some one who would rather have killed me." said the girl in a calm and sad voice. "Little one, we are you family now. you must tell us when you are hurt." said Redtail. "You are not my family. I have no family. They died the moment I was born!" Kono said in a voice with with despair, sorrow, regret, and hatred. 'How dare they. They try to take the name of family away from my real family. They are not my family. The only family I have is dead.' All six demon were in shock. No one had spoken to them that way. Anyone who did would be dead. "Watch your tongue brat. We could easily kill you. You wouldn't last a second against us." said the third demon,Oka. "Maybe thats what I want. Maybe I want to die and not suffer. Maybe its best if i had not been born." said Kono, tears streaming down her face, tears she had been willing not to fall ever since her family died. All six demons were again stunned into silence until the forth demon, chikuso, spoke up. "girl, why were you holding in your tears?" asked chikuso. "Because i'm all alone and nobody wants me. No one cares enough to try and get to know me. Whats wrong with me? Am i not good enough just being me? Why does everyone hate me?" Kono said in a calm and pain-filled voice. All the demon who heard her pitied her for her suffering and were a little confused on how she managed to say those words in the voice of which she did. When she fell asleep the six demons had a counsel. "should we keep her or give her to a villager?"asked mona. "we will keep her. i am now her adopted mother and so I will be the one to train her." said Redtail. "agreed." the other five demons said.

_**Fifteen years later**_

A young woman was currently in the western lands said to be ruled by the great inu-taisho. Her long red hair flowing with the wind. Her green emerald eyes staring straight ahead of her. "Now remember Sesshomaru, you must patrol this border every day or else some one will steal it." At the sound of voices the women got in to a stance and waited for whoever it was to come ot of hiding. Suddenly she was on the ground with a silver haired demon sitting on her, a mask of coldness on his face. "who are you to dare tresspass on my fathers land?" said the demon in an ice cold tone. "It doesn't matter who i am now get the fuck off me before I turn you into buzzard chow you stupid bag of dog food." the woman said in a tone so cold it surpassed his by miles. The boy was stunned. Never before had anyone dared insult him and defy him. He was about to lop her head off when suddenly she wasn't under him any more. He looked around and found her against a tree leening on it as if she was tired. She sighed and opened her eyes. To say the boy was shocked was an understatement. He saw all of her emotions. Anger, regret, sorrow, pain, sadness, and the feeling of being alone. Just then his father came out of the bushes and tried to glare at girl to get her to submit to his son and answer the question. She sent him the most scariest glare in the history of glaring. Lord Inu-Taisho was scared to hell of the girl. "Why are you on my lands and what is your name?" he said in a soft tone. "My name is of no concern as for what i'm doing i'm only passing through. I will not cause harm to your lands and i will get rid of any harm that tries to come." said the woman in a sad tone."now that your question has been answered i would like to ask one of my own. Who are you?" "I am lord inu-Taisho and this is my son Prince Sesshomaru." He expected the girl to kneel at his feet or ask Sesshomaru to be her mate but she just closed her eyes and acted as if they didn't exist. The both waited for her to say something but when she did they were shocked."Kono." "What?" "My name is Kono." Then she was gone along with the wind.

It had been three days since that encounter and Sesshomaru really hoped to see the strange girl again. Suddenly, he smelled the unmistakable stench of blood coming from outside the castle in the village. He hurried over to the village to see a giant demon the size of a huge house trying to crush something beneath his hand. Sesshomaru looked down and was surprised to find the strange girl from three days again holding up the demons hand with unmistakable strength. Suddenly, marks appeared on her skin each a different design. There was a heart, a star, a raindrop, a leaf, a claw mark, and a cheetah. The star and raindrop were on each shoulder while the leaf and the claw mark were on each upper thigh. The cheetah was on her stomache and the heart was on her forhead. Suddenly, the demon had a cut right through the stomache and was falling straight on the girl. He was alarmed until she held up one hand and the demon was moved away in midair. "The girl has saved us. Praise kami she showed up in time." scream most of the villagers. One little girl suddenly came up and hugged the girl's leg. Many people gasped for the girl had never once spoken or touch anyone."Parden me by asking but who is this little one?" "You! You little wench come here and recieve your punishment!" shouted an angry woman who was about to slap the girl but a hand stopped her. Everyone once again gasped when they saw it was the strange girl. "touch her and you die." she said in a tone so cold no one dared to even try to help the woman in the girl's grip. The woman tried to use her other hand to slap the strange girl but the girl merly threw her into the crowd and picked the child up. "Little one what is your name?" asked the girl. "Clare." "Well clare my name is Loveheart. Tell me this. Would you rather stay here with that woman or come with me?" I wish to go with..." At first the girl hesitated. 'What if she treats me the same? The first night that mean lady took me in she was nice. But then she turned into a wicked and scary lady. What if this ones the same?' "Will you promise not to hit me?" "I solemly swear that under no circumstances shall anyone harm you, not even me." "Then i wish to go with you." " lets go." "Hold it," said a newcomer. Everyone turned into the newcomer's direction. It was Prince Sesshomaru. All except Loveheart and Clare bowed. Everyone was shocked when she didn't bow but were horrified when she spoke. "Well, if it isn't the bag of dog chow that sat on me three days ago. Whatcha been up to Fluffy?" said Loveheart. Sesshomaru growled and ran at the girl with his claws ready to strike but when he was about to get her she disappeared then reappeared ten feet away. "What? Did I hurt the big doggy's feeling?" the girl mocked and ran into the forest. Sesshomaru ran after her to teach her a lesson but when he found her she was leaning casually against a tree and the little girl was hidden from his sights. "Where's the human girl you took from the village in my lands?" "i hid her from you so you wouldn't be able to get her." came the reply. "Don't toy with me girl. We both know your only using her for a back up plan or a sacrafice." "Why would i sacrafice that little one? She is going to travel with me or i can leave her in the next village to be taken care of the right way without being hit by someone." "Well then i suggest you leave her in the next village cause if you don't i will hunt you down and take her from you by force if necesary." When silence met his comment, he thought she agreed with him but he was surprised to hear other-wise. "You think i'll give the little one up? She's sweet, kind, innocent, pure, and she'll never abandon her friends. If she was raised in any of your villages on this land than she would change and be rude, mean, unpure, tainted and abandon every friend she gets. so why leave her in the care of people of your lands? Just so she can survive an un-honorable life? Should she be just like your people just because she's in your lands? I'm in your lands and i am as free as a fire burning in the sky. She should get to feel the same feeling without problems or anything keeping her tied down and trapped within herself." Sesshomaru was perpelexed. Never before had he met a girl with a mind as witty as his. Suddenly the girl started swaying and fell onto the ground in a heap. Sesshomaru went to see what was wrong but when he did he smelled something and saw that she had a long scratch wound that went from her neck to the beginning of her bottom. He was alarmed when he saw this. He suddenly heard screaming and crying and turned around to find the little girl looking at the girl with sad and horror filled eyes. He tried to grab the little girl and take her back the village but when he tried he felt a hand on his ankle and looked down to see the girl glaring at him with hatred unlike any other. He was so surprised he dropped the little girl. Only when the little girl tried to help the strange girl did he come out of his supurb. "Human girl, why do you help that wench?" When the girl did not answer right away he was about to slice at her but was satisfied when she answered. But the answer he got was a most confusing one indeed. "Because I have decided to trust her. I want her to live and be my new mommy. I like this pretty lady because not once has she hit me. Not once has she demanded something from me. She was protecting me from a demon who scratched her back. Which is why you see this wound on her back. She disposed of the demon and masked her scent so you wouldn't be able to tell that she was hurt because she didn't want you to take advantage of the wound and then dispose of her so she wouldn't be able to protect me. So all along she was protecting me." 'This human girl knows that much about this woman? What i want to know is why the girl doesn't have the scent of her parents on her.' "Why does she have no scent that come from her parents?" "Because they died the day she was born. They were killed by a snake demon by the name of Orochimaru. When he tried to kill her she blasted him with ki and ran. She was found by six powerful demoness's." 'That wench was raised by THE legendary demons of the six? Then this wench has power beyond belief. She will come to my castle and be my body guard and the little girl will be my brother's servent. I have no need for a little wench. All i need is the wench of demoness's.' "Child, you and that wench will come with me to my castle and you will be my brother's servent and that wench will be my bodyguard." "Yada..." "What?" "Yada." "come again?" "YADA!" When she screamed sesshomaru had to cover his ears to make sure they didn't go deaf. Suddenly the little girl and sesshomaru were able to smell the scent of rain water and strawberry mint in the air. They turned around to find loveheart standing up without the help of a tree limb. When she walked in front of clare she picked up the little girl and started walking away from sesshomaru. He tried to go after her but was stoppped with her voice coming from her direction. "I have no intrest in being the bodyguard of an arrogant and cruel bastard who wouldn't care less if his bodyguard got killed or tortured. I'd rather put sticks down my throat then be your bodyguard. Me and Clare are meant to be free. We will not be like water that can be captured and kept." Kono Uzumaki Said in a cold voice. And with that she was gone. Gone with the wind...

End of chapter 1


End file.
